


so into you

by neverendingcalm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand why you guys don’t just bang. You’re clearly both into each other,” Raven says, looking through their movie collection for their movie night tonight. </p><p>“She’s not into me like that. Besides, I like how things are now. I like our friendship,” Clarke says, trying to convince Raven.</p><p>Trying to convince herself. </p><p>“Sure, Clarke,” Raven sighs, standing up and joining Clarke on the couch. “Whatever you say.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	so into you

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Clarke says, sitting on a stool in her kitchen watching Raven place chips into a bowl. “For our movie night, the one where I am usually the fifth wheel, you invited another couple to make me feel like the seventh wheel?”

Raven smiles guiltily over at Clarke. “I know, I know. I’m sorry,” she starts, moving to grab the popcorn to place it in the microwave. “But Anya’s sister just moved back here and she thinks it would be good for her to have more people to hang out with than just her girlfriend.”

Clarke sighs, nodding. “I get it,” she says, picking a chip out of the bowl and shoving it in her mouth. “Maybe I’ll invite someone to make me feel less like a… loner.”

“You’re not a loner,” Raven rolls her eyes. “You’re just not dating anyone right now. Remember when me and Octavia were single last year and you were dating Finn? Well now you’re single and she has Lincoln and I have Anya.”

“I guess,” Clarke sighs before standing and wiping the chip crumbs from her hands on her pants. “Whatever, I’ll just invite Niylah over or something so I have someone to be alone with.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Raven asks, leaning against the kitchen counter. “You know she had a crush on you all throughout our last year of college.”

“She didn’t have a crush on me,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “And that was like over two years ago. She’s my friend. It’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say,” Raven smirks. “But if you two end up banging just remember there is only one very very thin wall between our rooms.”

Clarke snorts. “I think you seem to forget about that every time Anya spends the night. I’m scarred, Raven. Scarred.”

All the gets is a shrug and a grin in return.  
________________________________

Octavia and Lincoln share one end of a couch while Anya and Raven share the other end. Niylah and Clarke are sharing the other couch. They’re waiting for Anya’s sister to arrive before they start the movie. The movie that they can’t seem to decide on.

“I’m telling you Lincoln, I don’t care how big your muscles are. I will fight you if you make me watch a romantic comedy,” Raven exclaims, sitting up straight. 

“Oh, come on! They’re pretty good. Better than the boring action movies you always like,” he defends. 

“I don’t know, babe. I think I’ll have to agree with Raven on this one. There’s only so many romance movies you can watch before you want to poke your eyes out,” Octavia says, shrugging. 

Lincoln looks betrayed and as he’s about to respond there’s a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Clarke says standing, happy to get away from the debate. She makes her way to the door and opens it, freezing when she sees who’s on the other side. The most beautiful girl she thinks she has ever seen is standing there, hair half tied up, wearing a denim shirt and black leggings. But it’s her eyes. Her eyes that have Clarke pausing. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen such gorgeous green eyes. Clarke moves her attention down to the girl’s plump lips and it’s not until she sees them smiling in confusion that she snaps out of it.

It’s then that she realizes the other person standing there. Holding hands with the girl that Clarke was pretty much admiring while they both watched. Her cheeks burn at that and she clears her throat.

“Hi,” she says to loudly before calming herself down and trying again. “Hi, come in. Come in.” She moves back and opens the door wider for the guests to enter. “I’m Clarke,” she introduces, holding her hand out.

The girl with the greenest eyes smiles and reaches to take Clarke’s hand. “Hi, Clarke. I’m Lexa and this is my girlfriend Costia. Thank you for having us over.”

It’s then that Costia holds out a bottle of wine, smiling. “I hope you like this,” she starts. “I didn’t know what to bring.” She’s very pretty, too, Clarke notices. With her dark curly hair and wide brown eyes. They look great together. Like two perfect models.

“Any alcohol is perfect,” Clarke jokes, causing Lexa and Costia to giggle. “Thank you.” She leads them both into the living room, grateful when Anya takes over the introductions. She moves to the kitchen to get glasses for everyone and compose herself.

Yeah, so, Anya’s sister is like… wow. Clarke is fairly certain she was sculpted by gods. She has to remind herself that Lexa’s girlfriend is literally sitting in her living room right now. She needs to relax. 

Grabbing the glasses, she makes her way back into the living room and sees that the only available seat is between Niylah and Lexa on the couch. She makes her way over to sit in between the two after placing the glasses on the table for everyone. Lexa smiles over at her as she sits and Octavia moves to start pouring the wine. 

Soon enough, the group all agreed to watch some superhero movie that Clarke has no interest in at all. She’s watching, trying to keep up with the story when she feels Niylah’s pinky touch her hand that is resting on the cushion between them. Her eyes widen, but she doesn’t move her attention away from the movie, hoping it was an accident. 

It’s only a few moments later when she feels it happen again. She thinks Niylah is doing this because she wants Clarke to hold her hand. But, as nice as Niylah is, Clarke isn’t interested and she doesn’t want to give Niylah the wrong idea. So, she moves her hand to rest against her lap before faking a yawn. “Hey, I’m kinda tired. I’m gonna head to my room,” Clarke whispers to the group, fully aware that only half of them care at all about what she’s saying, too absorbed in the movie. 

All she gets is a quick ‘night’ from Raven and a smile from Lexa before making her way to her room. She feels bad. She doesn’t want Niylah to think this was any type of date when it wasn’t. She figures she can just text Niylah tomorrow and explain.

She gets changed and moves to lay in her bed, still wide awake. She hears the tv from the living room and sighs, knowing she’s not going to get any sleep anytime soon. She sits up and grabs her laptop, hoping maybe browsing the internet will entertain her until she gets tired. 

Just as she’s about to place an order online for clothes she definitely does not need, her doorknob turns and her door opens, causing her head to snap up. She sees Lexa standing there, hand still on the doorknob, eyes wide. 

“Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she says, cheeks turning red. “I thought Raven said second door to the right, but this is not the bathroom. I’m really sorry.”

She’s about to turn and rush out when Clarke speaks up. “Wait,” she says, causing Lexa to turn around, and she pauses. She doesn’t know why she said that. “I mean, it’s alright. No worries. It’s not like you caught me like changing or you know… fooling around or anything.” God, she doesn’t know why she said that either, but it causes Lexa to turn an even brighter red. Clarke’s pretty sure she’s blushing, too. 

“Yeah,” Lexa says, seemingly calming down. “That would have been… bad.” Before Clarke can say anything Lexa continues. “Not that it wouldn’t be good to see you changing. I mean, it would be, you know, bad in a sense that it would be, uh, awkward and stuff. But, it wouldn’t be bad in a sense that you’re like gross or anything. Because, you’re not gross. You’re really pretty, so it wouldn’t be that… bad… I’m gonna shut up now.” 

She’s scratching the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact and looks so… cute. Clarke can’t help but smile. Lexa thinks she’s pretty. “Lexa, it’s fine. I know what you mean,” Clarke laughs.

At the noise, Lexa looks up and smiles at Clarke, rolling her eyes at herself. “Now that I have humiliated myself more than I would have wanted tonight,” she starts, still standing by the door. “Care to tell me why you ditched our movie night to spend the night on your laptop?”

“Oh,” Clarke clears her throat. “I wouldn’t say I ditched it. I just… left early.”

Lexa smiles and lets out a chuckle and, God, Clarke is really addicted to it already. “Well, then. Care to tell me why you left our movie night early to spend the night on your laptop?” she corrects. 

Clarke sighs, motioning for Lexa to shut the door and enter the room. Lexa does it cautiously, worried about what Clarke has to say. She makes a show of dramatically sticking her head out to make sure the coast is clear, before shutting the door and leaning back against it letting out a fake breath of relief. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, smiling. She’s such a dork. 

“Alright,” Lexa whispers, even though she doesn’t have to, “what’s up?”

Clarke just laughs. “Shut up,” she says, “I don’t have to tell you if you’re just gonna make fun of me.”

Lexa smiles again, standing up from where she was leaning against the wall and folding her arms casually. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

Clarke huffs. “Thank you,” she starts before patting the end of her bed for Lexa to take a seat. When she does, Clarke continues. “I just have a feeling that Niylah got the wrong idea about tonight, and wanted to make my escape before anything happened.”

“The wrong idea?” Lexa asks, furrowing her brow, confused, and god. Is everything about her so cute? 

She has a girlfriend. She has a girlfriend.

“Yeah. I didn’t want her to think tonight was a date,” Clarke explains, shrugging. 

“Oh,” Lexa starts, sitting up straighter. “Well, wasn’t it?”

“What?” Clarke asks. “No.”

“Oh,” Lexa says again, nodding her head and looking down at the comforter. “Huh.”

“What?” Clarke asks, again, confused.

“Nothing. It’s just… I thought you guys were on a date. I mean, it’s all couples. And you guys were sitting so close. I just assumed,” she says, shrugging. 

Clarke groans. “It wasn’t. And now I feel even worse,” she says, rubbing her eyes. “I mean, if you thought it was a date, then she probably did, too. She probably feels like shit right about now.”

“Nah,” Lexa starts, patting Clarke’s knee sympathetically. “I mean, sure, if I was on a date with someone like you and they left halfway through I would probably hate my life, but you guys said you’ve known each other for years, right? Just explain yourself. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Someone like me?” Clarke asks, trying to hold her smile. 

Lexa’s eyes widen. “You know, someone that’s like…” Lexa pauses, trying to think of what to say before she rolls her eyes. “Jeez, Clarke. You know, like… you’re not... hard on the eyes. Nevermind.”

Clarke smiles, and looks away from Lexa.

She has a girlfriend.

“So, what were you doing on there anyway,” Lexa says, pointing to the laptop. “Watching porn?” she whispers loudly. 

“Shut up,” Clarke laughs. “I was just shopping and stuff.”

“Ah,” Lexa starts, nodding. “Costia is obsessed with online shopping. I think she might be an addict.”

“Speaking of,” Clarke starts. “Don’t you think she’s wondering what happened to you? She might think you fell in the toilet.”

Lexa laughs, standing. “Is this your way of kicking me out?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Oh, no, I just…”

“Relax, Clarke,” she laughs. “I’m just kidding. You’re right. I should head back out,” she says, making her way over to the door. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, smiling. “Night, Lexa.”

Lexa smiles, exiting the room and shutting the door. Clarke stares at the closed door for longer than she should. She has a girlfriend. God, Clarke wishes she didn’t have a girlfriend.

__________________________________________

Ever since that night, Lexa became a new member of their ‘group’. It’s been almost a month and she hangs out with them all the time now, and no one is complaining. Lexa is nice and funny and easy going… and still very much dating Costia. It’s not that it’s a bad thing. Costia is also really sweet and funny. 

It’s just that Clarke is starting to like Lexa. Like really like Lexa. Which makes it kind of awkward spending time with Costia because Clarke thinks she has ‘I’m really into your girlfriend’ written on her forehead for Costia to see. 

Right now, they’re all sitting around a big table at a diner, all in their own conversations. Clarke is listening to Raven talk to Anya about some motorcycle she wants before she starts zoning out. It’s not her fault. She’s just not that interested in motorcycles. She looks over to her left where Lexa is sitting and sees her and Costia whispering to each other, neither seeming very happy. 

Costia rolls her eyes before standing up and speaking. “Hey, so, I have to get going. Something came up,” she says to the group and grabs her purse to leave, not waiting for a response. 

The group looks around confused, but Clarke doesn’t look away from Lexa, concerned. Lexa is clenching her jaw; something Clarke has learned means that she’s upset or annoyed. Once the group starts their conversations again, Clarke speaks up.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asks, and Lexa’s head snaps up to meet her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine,” she says, taking a sip of her water.

Clarke nods, picking up her own water before taking a sip. “You know, if you ever wanted to talk or anything… I’m here.”

Lexa smiles appreciatively at that. “Thank you, Clarke.”

As everyone is eating and talking, Clarke can’t help but notice that Lexa is being really quiet. Not that she’s usually very talkative. But, today she seems even more quiet than usual.

Once they all finish eating and pay, they all stand up to leave. Clarke is walking to her car when she sees Lexa look around and sigh. She guesses she came with Costia. 

She walks up to Lexa and clears her throat, causing the girl to turn towards her. “Need a ride?”

Lexa smiles appreciatively and nods. “That would be great. Thanks.”

They walk to Clarke’s car in silence and it’s not until they are on the main road leading to Lexa’s apartment when she speaks up. “Sorry if things were awkward back there,” she starts, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. “Thing have been… not so great with Costia.”

Clarke looks over at her and smiles sympathetically. “It’s fine,” she says. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Lexa just shrugs. “It’s been going on for a while now. We just don’t click like we used to. She thinks I’m not attracted or into her anymore.”

“Why does she think that?” Clarke asks, curious. 

“I don’t really know, honestly. I mean, we’ve been together for around four months now, and she’s never shown signs of being jealous, but lately it seems like she doesn’t trust me anymore,” Lexa sighs. 

Clarke pauses and looks over to Lexa. It’s really inappropriate to be thinking about how attractive Lexa is in this moment. She’s talking about her troubles with her girlfriend, and Clarke can’t help but think that girls like Lexa deserve the world. Girls like Lexa should never feel anything but happiness.

“You deserve to be happy,” she says, causing Lexa to look at her. “I don’t know what will make you happy, Lexa. But, I do know that you should do whatever that may be.”

Lexa takes a deep breath before looking away from Clarke and out the windshield. “Thank you, Clarke,” she whispers before chuckling. “I’m sure the last thing you wanted to do today was to talk to me about my girl troubles.”

Clarke just shrugs. “It’s fine,” she says, reaching over to shove Lexa’s knee. “I just like spending time with you.”

Lexa smiles at this, before her face turns to one of concern. 

As they pull up outside Lexa’s apartment building, Clarke looks over and sees her face, furrowing her brow. “You okay?”

“What?” Lexa asks, before clearing her throat and unbuckling her seatbelt. “Oh, yeah. Thanks for the ride, Clarke. And for talking. I’ll see you around.”

She’s running out of the car before Clarke can say anything else, and Clarke just watches, confused, wondering what the hell just happened.

________________________________________

“So, she’s been avoiding you?” Raven asks Clarke as they’re sitting in their kitchen, drinking coffee. 

Clarke sighs, running her hand through her hair. “No, she hasn’t been avoiding me… she’s just been different.” Ever since Clarke drove Lexa home last week, Lexa has been acting weird. They still see each other because their group is always doing stuff together, but Lexa has been distant. 

“Well, Anya told me that her and Costia are having relationship trouble,” Raven says, taking a sip from her mug. “She probably just has a lot on her mind.”

“Yeah,” Clarke sighs, fingers running up and down the side of her mug. “Maybe.”

“I’m sure it will be back to normal in no time,” Raven shrugs before putting on a mock angry face. “And then you two can go back to being besties and replacing me.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m not replacing you,” she says, reaching over to pat Raven’s hand sympathetically. “I can’t help it if we get along.”

Raven lets out a laugh at this. “Yeah, if she wasn’t with Costia I would think you two would be perfect together.” Clarke’s eyes widen at this and she quickly looks away from Raven and down to her mug. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Clarke says, still not looking at Raven. 

“You’re into Lexa,” she whispers even though no one is around to hear. 

“What? No I’m not,” Clarke defends herself, sitting back and crossing her arms. “We’re friends.”

“Clarke, don’t lie to me. Oh my god. I can’t believe I didn’t see this sooner,” Raven says, shaking her head, before frowning. “But she’s with Costia.”

“Raven, I’m not into Lexa,” Clarke tries again, but Raven ignores her. 

“Costia and Lexa haven’t even been happy together lately though. They should both just move on from that, and do what makes them happy. Oh my god. I bet you’d make Lexa extra happy,” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Clarke is about to tell her to shut up, when she hears a knock on her door. Standing, she looks over to Raven and says, “We’re friends. That’s it.” She ignores Raven’s judging eyes and makes her way to the door. When she opens it, she’s smiles at the sight of Lexa, before taking in her tired eyes and forced smile. “Lexa?”

“Hey, Clarke,” she says, not meeting her eyes. “Uh, I was just at Anya’s and she wasn’t there, and she’s not answering her phone, so I thought maybe she was here with Raven? I kinda need to talk to her.”

“Oh,” Clarke says, wondering why Lexa won’t look at her. “No, she’s not here. Why don’t you come in?”

She looks like she’s about to protest, but Clarke opens the door wider and she nods slightly, stepping through the door. 

“Lex! What’s up?” Raven asks from the kitchen door, not able to tell that Lexa is upset. 

“I was just looking for Anya,” she says, standing by the door, still, running her hands through her hair. 

“Oh, she’s working late today. She gets out in about an hour,” Raven explains, causing Lexa to nod. 

“Okay, thanks,” she says, and Raven smiles, moving to go to her bedroom, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing by the front door. When she’s gone, Lexa looks over to Clarke and finally meets her eyes. “Sorry to just show up like this,” she says. “I’ll get going.”

Before she can turn the doorknob, however, Clarke places a gentle hand on her arm, causing the girl to turn. “Lexa, is everything okay?”

Lexa looks down and clenches her jaw before looking up at Clarke again and sighing. “Costia and I broke up.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she’s silent for a second before she realizes she should respond. “I am so sorry,” she sighs. “Why don’t you come in?”

Lexa looks around, debating, before she nods and turns to follow Clarke to the couch in the living room. When they sit, Lexa speaks up. “It’s not a surprise, really. I mean, things just haven’t been great with us lately. I knew it was coming.”

“What happened?” Clarke asks.

“It just wasn’t the same. We used to have so much fun together, but ever since… ever since I came here and met you… met all of you, things haven’t been great between us,” she sighs, scratching her neck.

Clarke wonders if Lexa meant to separate her from the rest of the group.

“Does she not like us? I thought we got along great,” Clarke furrows her brow.

“No, that’s the thing. She did like you guys. I guess things just change,” Lexa says meeting Clarke’s eyes. “I think she was worried that I would, uh,” she pauses.

“You would what?” she asks.

“It’s just that, she’s not blind, and obviously… you’re very attractive,” she says, causing Clarke to blush. 

“I’m not following,” she whispers, causing Lexa to roll her eyes at herself.

“It’s just that, I think she was kind of jealous of the friendship we made,” Lexa starts before looking down at her hands. “I mean, obviously, you don’t like me like that, and I would never cheat on anyone. But, I guess Costia was just tired of being self conscious, and I was tired of her not trusting me, so we just ended things.”

“Oh,” Clarke says, not knowing how to respond to that.

“Yeah,” Lexa says, before looking at Clarke worried. “I hope this doesn’t change anything between us. I don’t want you to feel bad or anything. I really like you, Clarke. I like our friendship”

Clarke smiles, shaking her head. “It won’t change anything, Lexa.”

__________________________________

Things don’t change. Not really. Expect for the fact that Raven won’t leave Clarke alone now. 

“I don’t understand why you guys don’t just bang? You’re clearly both into each other. She’s been single for like a month now,” Raven says, looking through their movie collection for their movie night tonight. 

“She’s not into me like that. Besides, I like how things are now. I like our friendship,” Clarke says, trying to convince Raven.

Trying to convince herself. 

“Sure, Clarke,” Raven sighs, standing up and joining Clarke on the couch. “Whatever you say.”

The rest of the group arrives, and they’re all sitting around waiting for Lexa to arrive with the pizza, when there’s a knock on the door. 

 

“Thank God!” Octavia shouts, running to the door, opening it. “I’m starving. Thanks, Lexa!” she says, grabbing the boxes from her hands and making her way back into the living room. 

Lexa follows her, smiling, beanie on her head, and scarf wrapped around herself. Her nose is bright red from the cold and wow. Clarke can’t help but picture wrapping her arms around Lexa and snuggling to warm her up. She’s so cute. 

She snaps out of it when Lexa removes her coat and scarf and sits next to Clarke on the couch, smiling. “Here,” she says, handing a bag to Clarke. 

Clarke’s brows furrow in confusion. She looks in the bag and sees a brownie, and looks up smiling brightly at Lexa. “What’s this for?”

“Well, last time we got pizza from this place you pointed out the bakery next door. And told me you liked their brownies. So,” she shrugs like it’s no big deal. Like it doesn’t make Clarke want to grab her face and kiss the living hell out of her. “Besides, now I can steal a piece and see if it’s really as good as you say.”

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head. “Thank you, Lex. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Octavia shouts from across the room. “Stop flirting and help us decide on a movie, will you?”

“Yeah,” Raven agrees rolling her eyes. “And if I make lovey eyes at you all the time, will you bring me something sweet, too, Lexa?” Raven winks, causing both girls to blush and avoid each other’s eyes. 

“Shut up,” Clarke mumbles, not looking away from the blank screen on the tv. 

Lexa just giggles nervously next to her, sitting back quietly. 

Halfway through the movie, Clarke is struggling. She’s really struggling because Lexa is so close, and it would be so easy for her to reach over and grab her hand. 

So easy for her to rest her head on the girl’s shoulder. 

But, she’s a chicken. A chicken who is so attracted to her friend, and doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

She doesn’t want to risk their friendship, so she stands and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

She’s been sitting on the side of the tub for around ten minutes, wondering what the hell has gotten into her. Since when does she get so nervous around people. She works up the courage to leave the bathroom, but stops in her room on the way back to the living room. Maybe she needs a little more time to think. 

She’s sitting on her bed, debating whether or not she should just skip the rest of the movie, when she hears a knock on her door and a small voice speak up. “Clarke?” she hears, and her heart beats like crazy. 

“Come in,” she says, and watches as Lexa opens the door to peek her head in before entering. “Deja vu,” Lexa jokes, moving to sit down next to Clarke on the edge of the bed. “Are you trying to get away from someone this time, too? Niylah’s not here, so is it Octavia? I don’t think she’s mistaking this for a date between you two.” She’s joking, but Clarke doesn’t think she understands just how wrong she is. 

Clarke just chuckles, shaking her head. “The complete opposite, actually.”

Lexa is still smiling, but she furrows her brows. “What do you mean?”

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Last time I made an escape because I thought Niylah thought it was a date, and I didn’t want that.”

Lexa is still looking at Clarke, confused. And god, Clarke likes her. So much. “Yeah?”

“This time,” Clarke sighs. “This time, I’m watching a movie with someone. And I would very much like it to be a date.”

Lexa’s eyes widen at this. She gets it. She has to get it. Everyone else is in a relationship. It’s only her. 

“Oh,” she says, blushing and looking down at her hands. “Me?”

Clarke lets out a nervous laugh at this. “Yeah,” she whispers. “You.”

Lexa nods, before looking back over at Clarke. “I don’t think hiding out in here will help your problem,” she jokes.

“You’re not mad?” Clarke asks, worried that Lexa might want nothing to do with her after this.

“Mad?” Lexa asks, shaking her head. “Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Clarke whispers, biting her lip in concern.

Lexa chuckles, shaking her head again, before reaching over to take Clarke’s hand. “I have a confession to make,” she whispers.

Clarke is worried now. “Okay.”

“I may have kinda bought you that brownie because I like you. Kinda a lot. And I suck at expressing myself. And it was my way of getting you to fall madly into bed with me,” she says, before smiling at herself proudly when she earned a laugh from Clarke. 

“Really?” When she gets a nod in return, Clarke laughs. “You are such a dork,” Clarke says, smiling shyly at the girl. She’s just too sweet and cute and god, so… perfect. And she likes Clarke. She actually likes Clarke. 

“Did it work?” she teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke just looks at her in disbelief, wondering how someone could be so… She can’t even think of a word to describe her. She doesn’t even know what to say.

So she doesn’t say anything. 

She reaches out and grabs the front of Lexa’s shirt, pulling her into her until their lips connect, sucking gently on the girl’s bottom lip. 

Lexa moves her hand to wrap gently around Clarke, resting on her lower back. Clarke reaches up to gently touch Lexa’s jaw. It’s slow and sweet and everything that Clarke has imagined. Many times in the past. 

When they break apart, Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s and smiles in disbelief. “I guess it did work,” she jokes, causing Clarke to giggle and shut her up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> neverendingcalm.tumblr.com


End file.
